Currently installed communication networks use rather monolithic architectures to serve the diverse and in some cases extreme requirements of different uses of those networks, e.g. mobile communication using smart phone, transmission of over-the-top (OTT) content, and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication. In order to provide higher flexibility and scalability in future communication networks (5G) it is considered to divide the network into multiple network slices each having dedicated characteristics tailored to a specific use case. For example a dedicated network slice with very low latency may be included in the communication network to allow improved M2M communication whereas other critical business services will use a network slice provided with very high reliability. Other network slices will provide high throughput or support high mobility of its users.
In such communication networks each network slice comprises a plurality of resources dedicated to the network slice and configured to meet the demands of the intended use case.